Vision (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Ultron (co-creator, destroyed) Helen Cho (co-creator) Tony Stark (co-creator) Bruce Banner (co-creator) J.A.R.V.I.S. (previous version) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3"Hot Toys's Official Artwork | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Android | PlaceOfCreation = U-Gin Research Facility, Seoul and Stark Tower, New York City | Creators = Joss Whedon | First = | Quotation = I am not Ultron. I am not J.A.R.V.I.S... I am. | Speaker = Vision | QuoteSource = Avengers: Age of Ultron | HistoryText = Vision was originally created to be Ultron's next body by a mind controlled Helen Cho from synthetic tissue and vibranium. Knowing the body would make Ultron unstoppable, the Avengers stole it while Ultron was half way through downloading his program to the body. Taken back to their headquarters Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, behind the backs of their team mates, began to upload J.A.R.V.I.S into the android's mind to defeat Ultron. Captain America confronted them, but the argument was interrupted when Pietro Maximoff simply raced around and unplugged the system. Thor was next to arrive on the scene, crashing down into the building and bathing the android body in an intense lightning discharge. As the android arose from its sarcophagus and threw Thor aside, but then stopped itself mid-air and looked out the window. As he calmed down and descended to the ground, Thor told the others that the android had appeared in a "vision" and the gem in its brow was one of the Infinity Stones. As the team questioned the Vision (his now adopted name) on his motivations, he told them that he was on the side of life and that he didn't want to destroy Ultron because Ultron was unique and in pain, but he also chose to side with the Avengers knowing that Ultron sought to end all life. Although the Vision noted that he knew that the Avengers could not be certain of his intentions given his origins, he unintentionally proved that they could trust him when he casually handed Mjolnir to Thor, something that none of the Avengers had been able to do. The Vision and the Maximoffs accompanied the Avengers to Sokovia, where Ultron had used the remaining vibranium to build a machine to lift a large part of the city skyward. The Vision found Ultron in a church and confronted him. As they fought, the Vision managed to get into his head and disconnect Ultron from the internet, ensuring that Ultron's defeat could be achieved simply by destroying Ultron and all of the Ultron Sentinels. After the fight with Ultron, the Vision was knocked out but awakened to help Thor by hitting Ultron with Mjolnir. He went on to aid the late arriving War Machine in hunting down many of the Ultron sentinels. In another part of the town Wanda found the now heavily damaged Ultron and destroyed his main body just while a broken down Ultron Sentinel reached the activation mechanism and sent the city plummeting down. The Vision flew to Wanda and rescued her, flying her to safety. Then on the ground, the Vision found the last of the Ultron Sentinels and told the robot that he knew he feared death. Ultron asked if he really thought that killing him would make a difference, and that humans were set on a path of self-destruction. The Vision agreed, but pointed out that not only did nothing last forever, but argued that it was humanity's flaws that made them beautiful, and it was a privilege to live among them. The Ultron prepared to attack the Vision but he destroyed it with the Infinity Stone. After the battle, Thor stated that the infinity stone would be secure with the Vision, and decided he should keep it. In the wake of several members leaving the Avengers, the Vision joined the reformed team, alongside Wanda, War Machine and Falcon. | Powers = Energy Discharge: The Mind Gem at his forehead is an item of great power, and the Vision can channel that power into destructive golden energy beams directly from the gem. Destructive energy strong enough to tear through metal can also be unleashed from his hands. Flight: The Vision is equipped with an unseen propulsion system that allows him to levitate and fly. Metamorphosis: The Vision can shape his own appearance to a limited degree. He can adjust his outer skin to give the appearance that he is clothed, and usually compliments that change with a yellow cape grown from his shoulders. Density Manipulation: The Vision has the ability to alter his density to phase through solid matter, as demonstrated when he tore apart Ultron's hordes by reaching through their chests and shearing them in half using his bare hands. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Paul Bettany, who voiced J.A.R.V.I.S. in previous Marvel Cinematic Universe films, portrays Vision in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Bettany will again appear as the Vision in Captain America: Civil War. * To date, the Vision is the only non-Asgardian shown to be worthy of wielding Mjolnir in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (The other two shown to be worthy of wielding the hammer are Thor and Odin, although Steve Rodgers was able to move it). | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Ultron Family Category:Flight Category:Artificial intelligence Category:Robots Category:Technopaths Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Horton Cells